The use of canopies on commercial buildings has increased, in part, due to a recognized understanding that canopies increase the functionality of a building's entryway. The use of a canopy extends the entryway to the outside of a building, and operates to protect individuals entering or exiting the building. Canopies effectively shield the individuals from rain, snow and direct sunlight. Further, the covered area can be expected to be free of ice, making the use of a canopy not just an option but, in some instances, a safety requirement.
Covering an entryway eliminates the need for consuming space within the envelope of the building for certain items. For instance, a canopy allows a person to stand outside and wait for a ride versus consuming indoor space. Similarly, rugs for use in cleaning the bottom of shoes may be placed outside, eliminating or reducing the need for further indoor floor protection.
Canopies can be used to enhance the façade of the building to provide aesthetically appealing covers that can be a focal point of the building. However, one of the problems with known cantilevered assemblies is their inability to be modified on site, and the risk of becoming unsightly should on-site modification be required. Further, any modification can destroy a painted or anodized assembly.
What is needed in the industry is an improved support arm assembly that can be easily assembled at the factory but can also be modified on-site without welding, while continuing to be able to provide its two main functions of structural support and leveling adjustment capability.